Secrecy
by LoveStories101
Summary: What do u think Queen Clarion and Lord Milori were thinking when Tink and Peri met?What were they doing when not on screen?
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1

Queen Clarion stood on her balcony,staring at the Tinker's Nook.

The tinkers were preparing baskets for the winter fairies.

A tear rolled down her face.

Lord Milori,the Lord of Winter,the love of her life,needed them for winter.

It had been many many many seasons since they had parted.

"Oh,Milori,I miss you so much.I would do anything to be in your arms again,"

she thought to herself.

She could see a clear image of her lover.

All she could think of was his muscular frame,his rich accent,and his loving brown eyes.

"He has probably found a more beautiful,smart,and lucky girl now."

A series of owl shrieks shook her out of her thoughts.

* * *

Milori stood in his room,looking out his window.

Today was one of those days.

"Everything reminds me of her," Milori thought.

"The sky reminds me of her eyes.

The owls the rides we went on.

The stars she loved so much

though the glimmer in her eyes put them to shame.

And the sunset..."

Milori blinked back tears.

* * *

Clarion watched as the owls took the baskets.

She quickly wiped her eyes and flew out the door.

"I need to take my mind off of him."

She arrived at the Tinker's Nook and saw Mary and TinkerBell reading a snowflake.

It melted and the tinkers laughed.

Clarion was about to fly to them,when a bunny came tearing into the nook.

Fawn came flying in behind him.

Clarion watched the bunny,he was chasing a butterfly.

Her eyes clouded with sadness.

"That butterfly looks like the butterfly Milori and i saw when he crossed into

Autumn and Spring for the first time with me."

She stood in thought.

"Got you!"

TinkerBell snapped her out of her thoughts.

TinkerBell had caught the bunny with a fishing pole.

Clarion turned away and flew to the gate to exit the nook.

"Queen Clarion?" Mary's voice sounded behind her.

Clarion quickly covered the sadness in her eyes and turned to face the tinker.

"Yes,Mary?"

Clarion heard the hint of hurt in her voice.

She scolded herself for being so weak.

"Are you alright?" Mary asked,noticing the hurt and sadness in the queen's voice.

Mary and Clarion were very good friends.

"Yes,I'm fine,it's just been one of those days," Clarion sighed and looked away.

"Oh...Lucinda!What did i tell you?" Mary left the queen to scold the lazy tinker.

Queen Clarion cracked a small smile.

She looked to the snowy mountains where the owls had gone to.

* * *

Milori stood supervising the winter fairies filling baskets with snowflakes.

He heard screeching.

Snowy Owls dove near the ground,dropping off more baskets.

"I need to check on the glacier talent fairies," Milori lied to the fairies and he left on his owl.

Slowly,he made for a cave high up in the mountains.

Gracefully,his owl landed on a branch near it.

He stepped off and into the cave.

"This is where Clarion and i would stop and talk,rest,and kiss," Milori remembered one day

in particular.

* * *

_"Milori,let's stop in that cave down there," Clarion said pointing to the cave._

_"Are you sure?You don't know what animals live in there," he warned her._

_"I'm positive," Clarion gave him a kiss on the cheek._

_Milori smiled and they landed in the cave._

_The two sat down next to each other._

_Clarion put her hand on his._

_Milori kissed her cheek._

_"You know,we could stay here all night," Milori said in her ear._

_The two had just been crowned lord and queen._

_"Milori,that wouldn't go very well on my records as queen," Clarion said._

_Even though she scooted closer,closing the space between them._

_"Yes of course,Queen Clarion," Milori said jokingly._

_She smiled a beautiful smile and kissed him with everything she had._

_The two collapsed to the ground,holding each other and kissing._

* * *

Milori missed her kisses.

He missed her beautiful eyes and figure.

He missed her touch.

He missed her love.

"She probably has Minister of Spring swooning over her.

She has probably moved on,"Milori said sadly.

* * *

Clarion flew to Spring Square.

Minister of Spring greeted her there.

"Queen Clarion,how are you today?"

"Fine,thank you."

Spring looked at her in a way that made her slightly uncomfortable.

"Um...what are you doing here?" he asked the queen.

"Just checking on the seasons," Clarion lied.

She had really come to clear her head.

"Oh..."

"Was that disappointment in his voice?" Clarion thought.

"Does he really think that i am over Milori and wanting him?"

"Well,i better be going," Clarion said leaving the minister.

She flew back to the tree.

The tree was just up ahead when five fairies just about ran her over.

She stared after them as they left.

"Rosetta,Fawn,Vidia,Iridessa,and Silvermist," she observed.

She watched as they flew to the healing talent fairies.

Quickly,she flew to the tinker's nook and found Mary.

"Mary?"

"Yes,Ree?"

Clarion tensed slightly at her nickname.

No one had ever called her that but Milori.

Mary noticed.

"I-i'm sorry,Clarion," she apologized.

"It's alright,but what has happened?I saw Rosetta,Vidia,Iridessa,Silvermist,and Fawn flying

to the healing talents," Clarion said.

Mary's face grew solemn.

"I don't think you'll like this,"Mary warned.

Clarion looked confused.

"TinkerBell helped Fawn take the animals to the of the animals fell asleep

and Fawn tried waking said when she turned around TinkerBell was...across the

border."

Mary finished.

Clarion's eyes widened.

"What?!Is she alright?!"Clarion spoke quickly.

"Yes,her wings were just frosted not brok-"

"Thank you,Mary," Clarion cut her friend off.

She had a painful look in her eyes.

Mary nodded and flew off to finish making baskets.

Clarion turned around and flew off.

* * *

TinkerBell flew from the healing talents to her house.

Her wings had sparkled and lit up!

She was going to figure out why.

She made a winter coat and headed for the tinker's nook.

Her plan: hide in one of the baskets and have a snowy owl take her to the Winter Woods.

* * *

Milori stood in his palace,thinking about Clarion.

* * *

_"Milori!" Clarion whisper screamed his name._

_Her cheeks turned a dark pink shade._

_He smirked._

_Slowly,he kissed her sweet spot again._

_She gasped and slightly arched her back._

_Wiggling around she tried to get out of his arms._

_He held tighter._

_Kissing her again,he let is hands loose and slip to her waist._

_He expected her to pull away._

_She didn't,she stayed in his arms._

_"I love you,Milori," she whispered in her ear._

_"I love you,Ree."_

* * *

"Right above her breast.I still time i kissed her there..." Milori thought of

the way she would fall into his kisses or whisper scream his name.

He imagined her beautiful body against his.

"She was always so close to me.I loved-"

Milori was cut off by a shriek and a clatter.

He ran out of his palace and hopped on his owl.

When he got to the crash,he saw baskets toppled over.

"What happened?" he asked Sled.

"It's her first time," Sled explained.

Milori nodded.

Suddenly,he felt something hit his heel.

"What the-?" he stared down.

"A book from the warm seasons?" Milori wanted to think it was a sign from Clarion.

He knew it wasn't.

"Take this to the Keeper," he ordered Sled.

He then left.

Little did he know TinkerBell had come in one of the baskets.

And she had followed Sled to the Keeper's library.

* * *

"Vidia?" called Queen Clarion as the fairy flew past.

"What?" the bitter fairy spat.

"Have you seen TinkerBell lately?"

"I saw her yesterday,but other than that,no," Vidia said quickly then left.

Clarion then asked Mary.

"No she didn't show for work today," Mary said worried.

Clarion thought what could have kept the tinker from going to work.

Mary gasped.

"Queen Clarion,you don't think she..."

Clarion panicked inside but kept calm on the outside.

"Oh no..."

Mary watched as the queen flew off.

Clarion flew to the border.

It was getting darker.

Suddenly,Clarion stopped.

She heard voices.

"I'm sorry Peri...it's for your own good," a short sparrow-man told a young girl.

"Dewey..." Clarion whispered to herself.

He was Milori's best friend.

She looked around for TinkerBell.

No Tink.

Clarion watched as the fairies rode off on a lynx.

After she was sure they were gone,she approached the border.

Memories came flooding back to her as she stepped on the log

where spring touches winter.

* * *

_"C-can we meet here tomorrow?" Milori asked nervously._

_"I thought you'd never ask," Clarion replied excitedly grabbing his hands._

_She turned around to fly off._

_"And Clarion...c-can i kiss you?"_

_She smiled and the next thing they knew,was their lips pressed together._

_The two left with their fingers to the place their lips touched._


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

A tear rolled down her face.

And she turned to look into winter.

She stared at the falling snowflakes.

Her face nothing but sadness and beauty.

"Well,I didn't expect you to be here," a familiar voice rang.

Clarion's head shot up.

"No,not now," Clarion thought to herself.

Then he walked closer to the border.

"M-Milori..." Clarion couldn't say anything.

"Ree- I mean Queen Clarion," Milori said softly.

Clarion looked very shocked.

"What are you doing here?" Milori asked.

"Well,I could ask you the same thing," Clarion answered.

They both tried hiding their smiles when they remembered the first time they met.

They had said the same thing when they first met.

Clarion became teary eyed.

"Queen Clarion,I-"

"Please,just Clarion," she interrupted.

"Clarion,I need to talk to you about a warm fairy crossing the border," Milori said.

Clarion perked up.

"What?"

"I found a book from your library in winter," Milori explained.

Clarion's eyes widened.

"I take it you know more about this," Milori said.

"How did you know?" she asked shocked.

"I was with you for two years,i know by the way you act," Milori explained.

Clarion blinked away tears.

"May i ask what book?" Clarion said trying to keep her voice steady.

"I know it was a Wingology book," Milori answered.

"Oh no..."

"What is it Re-Clarion?"

"Mary was telling me that one of my fairies had crossed a while ago and

said their wings started sparkling," Clarion said thoughtfully.

"A fairy crossed?"

Clarion nodded sheepishly.

"I'm afraid it isn't going to be the last time though," Clarion said sorrowfully.

"What do you mean?" Milori asked.

"Because this fairy doesn't give up easily."

There was silence.

"I have to go.

Good-bye Lord Milori,"Clarion said on the verge of tears.

Milori noticed.

He wanted to run and embrace her in his arms.

"Yes,good-bye,again,Queen Clarion."

A tear escaped her eye.

She turned around and flew off.

The next morning...

"Queen Clarion?Queen Clarion,are you listening?" Minister Autumn asked.

"Yes," Clarion said very distant.

Mary was sitting beside her.

"There is already a law against fairies crossing the border," the queen continued.

The ministers caught a hint of sadness.

Mary looked worriedly at her friend.

"What are we going to do about TinkerBell?" Summer asked.

"I have spoken with Lord Milori,and we have agreed to send back any fairy that crosses," Clarion said in her normal calm voice.

The doors suddenly opened to the meeting room.

A messenger flew in and bowed.

Everyone turned to look at him.

"A package for the queen."

He handed it to Clarion.

Then bowed and left.

Clarion looked at it for half a second then turned pale.

She quickly put it to the side.

"What is it?" Mary asked as the two left from the meeting.

"Um... where is TinkerBell?"

"I don't know she didn't turn up for work again," Mary answered the queen.

Clarion looked to her friend with a worried expression.

"Mary,please take this to my room.I will return soon."

The tinker nodded and she watched Clarion fly towards the Autumn Forest.

The queen heard shouting up ahead.

"Lord Milori!Your rule will never keep us apart!" TinkerBell's voice boomed.

Clarion sped to the border.

"No,no,no..."

Clarion slowed as she flew into the opening.

"TinkerBell...this is not Lord Milori's rule...

It is mine..." Clarion spoke softly.

She couldn't bear seeing the girl's face in such pain and sadness.

"I'm sorry,"she said slowly.

She watched as the tinker hugged her frost fairy sister.

The tinker sped off as did the other fairies.

Clarion looked at Milori with much hurt in her eyes.

"Say something to her.

Say you still love her and that we don't need the law,"

Milori thought to himself.

Before he could say anything,she flew away.

He turned and sadly got on his owl.

Mary watched as Tink and her friends flew to Tink's house.

"They all look so sad," Mary thought.

That's when she saw Queen Clarion coming from the border.

"Oh no..." she thought to herself.

Quickly,she flew to the queen.

"Queen Clarion,what's wrong?"

"Lord Milori and i have found out TinkerBell has a sister."

Mary gasped.

"They were born of the same laugh.

Lately,the two have been crossing

the border,her sister almost lost her wings."

Mary gasped again.

"So you forbid them to see each other again and that is why Tink

looks so sad?" Mary asked.

Clarion nodded with much sorrow in her eyes.

Mary looked down.

"Well,good day," she said as she flew back to work.

The queen continued on to her room.

As she arrived,she remembered the package sent to her earlier.

Quickly she flew to her bed,where it sat.

She picked up the icey blue box and knew who it was from immediately.

"Milori..." Clarion sniffed back tears.

Running her finger along the side of the box,a memory came to her.

* * *

"Milori!" Clarion screamed quietly,as the sparrow-man

picked her up off the ground.

Milori kissed her neck moving downward to her sweet spot.

The young queen giggled.

She had just become queen,as Milori had become lord a week earlier.

"Mother is going to be mad,if she sees this," Clarion said,worrying about the former

queen,who was just the queen because Clarion arrived late.

Milori just chuckled and put his hands on the small of her back.

"Sees what?" an all too familiar voice sounded

as Clarion kissed her boyfriend.

The young queen spun around quickly.

"Clarion,home now!" Jade,the former queen,said.

Clarion looked worriedly at her lover and was about to go,when

he slipped an icey blue box into her hand.

Clarion hugged him quickly and flew off to the Pixie Dust Tree.

That night when she opened the box,she found a beautiful sapphire necklace.

It was beautiful and-

* * *

Clarion suddenly relized the similarity of the box then and the box now.

'Did he?' she wondered.

Quickly,she opened the box and in it a beautiful sapphire necklace lay.

The queen's eyes filled with tears.

When she had to leave him,she had to leave the necklace too.

But now,in her hands was the necklace he had given her so may seasons ago.

Clarion put the necklace around her neck and hooked the clasp.

Tears now slowly streaming down her face.

As soon as the first few tears dropped,the

queen wiped her eyes and regained a queenly posture.

She flew out to her balcony.

She had finally gotten her eyes not red and puffy,when a knock sounded.

"Come in," the queen said,trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

The door opened and in flew TinkerBell.

Clarion's heart dropped even more than it was before.

"Queen Clarion,why?" the tinker asked shakily.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Winter Woods...

Peri sat on the snowflake in Dewey's library,watching her and Tink's arrival.

"Peri..." came Milori's voice.

She turned around to see Dewey and Lord Milori standing sadly.

Milori took a deep breath,he was going to tell the story of he and Clarion's past.

Little did he know,Clarion was do the same exact thing.

* * *

"TinkerBell,

Long ago,when Pixie Hollow was very young,two fairies met and fell in love.

One was a winter fairy..."

* * *

"And one was from the warm seasons.

The two fairies were enchanted with each other,and

every sunset they met at the border..."

* * *

"Where spring touches winter.

But as their love grew stronger,they wished to be together..."

* * *

"And share each other's worlds.

So they disregarded the danger and crossed..."

* * *

"One of them broke a wing," Clarion turned her back to TinkerBell,

to hide the sadness in her eyes.

"For which there is no cure..."

TinkerBell noticed the sadness in her queen's voice.

But she also notice the necklace on her neck,it still had frost on it.

It was from the Winter Woods!

Tink stared in shock and thought.

* * *

"From that day forwards,Queen Clarion decreed that fairies

must never again cross the border.

I agreed that our two worlds,

should forever remain apart," Milori tried to hide the

sadness in his voice from Peri.

"And the two fairies..."

* * *

"...what happened to them?"

Clarion's eyes began to fill with tears,but she was able to blink them away.

Turning to the tinker,she quietly answered.

"They had to say good-bye."

TinkerBell looked down in sadness.

* * *

Peri looked down in sadness.

'Why?Why did they-

Wait is that a tear on Lord Milori's cheek?'

Peri wondered to herself.

* * *

TinkerBell looked down.

Suddenly a cold sensation filled her face.

She looked up in shock.

Snow!

"Queen Clarion!" she yelled.

The queen flew to the tinker.

"Oh no,come TinkerBell," the queen flew off towards the border.

A few seconds later,the minister came racing after her.

"Queen Clarion the temperatures are dropping!"

"Queen Clarion it's snowing!"

"I'm sure everything is fine,we just need to keep calm,"

the queen comforted.

"You are absolutely right!" Spring puffed out his chest.

Suddenly the minister let out a scream,making Clarion jump.

"Oh no..."

There in the river,was the snow maker and Tink's friends trying to free it.

It was creating a huge snow storm.

"It's stuck reeeeaaal good!" Clank yelled.

After a few more seconds of trying,the team finally succeeded.

"There,it's over," Tink said.

"Uh...i don't think so,look!" Vidia pointed to the log,it was being covered in ice.

"The seasons are being thrown out of balance!" Clarion exclaimed.

"But Queen Clarion!The Pixie Dust Tree!" Autumn said.

Clarion gasped and started flying towards it.

"We must hope the tree survives the freeze or else life in Pixie

Hollow will never be the same.

No fairy would ever fly again," Clarion said sadly.

She then quickly flew to help the fairies try and cover the tree.

While,TinkerBell went missing.

* * *

A sudden gust of wind blew the blankets off the tree.

"Queen Clarion,it's not working," Bobble said sadly.

Clarion wasn't sure what to do,when a feline with a short tail

jumped onto the tree.

The queen jumped.

TinkerBell hopped off and three winter fairies appeared.

"TinkerBell," Clarion said worriedly.

"It's alright,they can help us.

Their frost keeps things warm,they can frost the tree," Tink explained.

Clarion thought about it.

'There is no other option.'

"Do it."

The fairies nodded and started.

A few minutes later,the fairies returned.

"The tree is too big,we'll never make it," Spike said sadly.

Clarion looked down in thought.

A shriek filled the air,and the queen's head shot up.

"Owls!The winter fairies are going to save us!" a fairy yelled happily.

Clarion watched as her long lost love ordered the fairies to the other seasons.

She smiled as he and some other fairies started on the tree.

Mary was the only one that noticed the queen's love struck expression.

The tinker smiled at this.

Suddenly another gust of wind blew fairies around.

The winter fairies landed in the tree.

Clarion approached her lover.

"The freeze is upon us,take cover," Milori said.

The fairies didn't have to be told twice.

Clarion stared into Milori's eyes,craving his touch.

"Will everything be alright?" she asked calmly,though

worry flooded her eyes.

"I don't know."

Clarion looked hopefully at him.

She opened her mouth to speak,but a shiver interrupted her.

Milori looked at his love and took his cape off,

draping it on her shoulders.

He watched as the queen looked down to the right,blushing.

'Does she still love me?She is wearing the necklace i sent her,'

Milori thought.

"Thank you Milori," Clarion smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled slightly back.

"Go take cover," he ordered.

Clarion's smile faded and she turned around to take cover.

Milori walked the opposite way,and Clarion looked back at his broken wing.

'That is all my fault,' she thought sadly.

Then she continued to the room Mary was hiding in.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Clarion sat still with Mary as a cold air filled their hiding place.

"Clarion,are you alright?" Mary asked.

Clarion faked a smile.

"I'm fine..." she knew her tone stated differently.

Mary glared at her.

"Is it seeing Milori again?" the tinker asked.

Clarion's eyes clouded with sorrow.

Mary took that as a yes.

"Clarion,it will be fine.

I will be right there at your side the entire time," she comforted the queen.

Clarion smiled weakly at her friend.

"Thank you,Mary."

Half an hour passed.

Mary and Clarion saw a ray of light shining into their whole in the tree.

The queen stood up and flew out of her hiding place.

Milori and the winter fairies all stood waiting and the warm fairies were

coming out of hiding.

Clarion flew to the Pixie Dust Tree,it was coated in ice.

Everyone gathered around her and Milori stood at her side.

* * *

As Milori approached Clarion,he longed to wrap his arms

around her waist and kiss her for comfort.

But all he could do was stand beside her,waiting for the gold

pixie dust to flow freely again.

* * *

'Please work,if the pixie dust doesn't flow,the tree will die and so will Ree...'

Milori thought,looking at his long lost love.

Clarion glanced at him,catching him staring at her.

'Oh,Milori,you haven't changed one bit.'

Just then a bright glow filled the hollow as pixie dust flowed from the falls.

Everyone began cheering and flying around in excitement.

Clarion turned to Milori and about threw her arms around his neck.

She had her hands raised,when she stopped herself from actually doing it.

Milori noticed and frowned at this.

The two then heard Periwinkle speak.

"Tink,come on!"

TinkerBell stood on the ground gloomily.

"Tink?What's wrong?"

Everyone watched as the tinker took her coat off,revealing her wings.

One had a tear in it.

"Oh no!" Peri said,covering her mouth.

Clarion's heart dropped.

"Oh no..."

Memories of Milori's broken wing flooded her mind.

* * *

"Milori,this is all my fault," Clarion had tears streaming down her face.

"No,it isn't,don't blame yourself for something you didn't do."

"We can't let this happen again," the young queen said later that day.

"What are you saying,Ree?" Milori asked,worry in his voice.

"Lord Milori,i decree that no fairy will ever cross-"

* * *

'No!Don't you dare come back to haunt me!' Clarion screamed inside her head.

She suddenly felt a cold hand touch her shoulder.

"This happened because we tried to keep them apart," Milori said sadly.

Clarion then decided she was going to go back on her law.

"But never again,you two belong together," the queen said.

Milori looked stunned at his love.

'Does this mean we can be together?' he thought.

Tink and Peri's faces brightened slightly.

"Hey,i'll see you tomorrow at the border," Tink promised her sister.

Peri smiled.

"Sisters?"

"Sisters."

The two then put their wings together.

"Ree..." Milori whispered in Clarion's ear.

A shiver went down her spine as he said her name.

"Jingles!"

The lord and queen jumped at the sudden outburst of Peri and Tink.

The sisters laughed and their eyes fell on Tink's ripped wing.

"Woah..."

The two girls looked at their rulers as Tink's wing healed slightly.

Clarion's face brightened.

Tink and Peri stood wings to wings and let their wings line up,

creating a blinding light.

Clarion crossed her fingers and Milori's grip on her shoulder tightened slightly.

Before she knew it,she was in his arms and his lips were pressed against hers.

The queen came out of her shock and kissed him back.

It turned into a fierce,hungry kiss.

The two wanted to stay in that moment forever,but the light was fading.

"Milori...i've missed you..." she whispered.

"Not a day has gone by without you on my mind..." he answered.

The light was fading quickly now,Clarion parted from him.

The light was now gone.

Standing beside her friend,Mary thought,

'Did i see what i thought i just saw?

Hmm...naw...'

"Tink!Your wing!" Peri exclaimed excitedly.

Tinkerbell fluttered in a circle.

Her wing was healed!

"Woo-hoo!"

"Yay!"

"Yes!"

"Ah!"

"Hooray!"

Pixie Hollow shouted.

Everyone was patting the tinker on the back,when

they noticed their rulers were standing in front of them.

Everyone turned their attention to the two.

'Now...' thought Milori.

Clarion smiled lovingly at her overjoyed fairies.

She had her hands folded nicely,but felt a hand slip into hers,pulling her closer.

Everyone gasped.

Milori's cape fell from Clarion's arms as she ran her hands up his chest.

The queen,without hesitating,reached up and kissed her lover.

Everyone gasped again,then cheered.

"Oh,Queen Cla-rion!" exclaimed Mary with a smirk on her face.

"Oh,i didn't know they would do the smoochety-smoochy.

Guess they're tellin people now," Dewey winked at the couple.

Everyone cheered and happily flew around in celebration.

Clarion felt Milori's hand rest on the small of her back

and he leaned to her ear.

"You are now mine,forever..."


	4. ATTENTION!

**Ollo my loyal readers.**

**"Those Moments" is a new story that i am going to write,but you guys are the prompt givers!**

**I will take 10 prompts at a time,so fire the ideas at me.**

**1. By:Clarionromance22**

**2. By:ilovemilarion**

**3. By:Love2Laugh**

**4. By:QC loves LM**

**5. By:Unaligned fae queen**

**6. By:Guest**

**7. By:**

**8. By:**

**9. By:**

**10. By:**

**I may or may not write lemons,or whatever you call them.**

**If i'm in the mood for one,then i will.**

**So really you are welcome to suggest anything.**

**I will make your prompts as best as i can,i love writing!**

**PM or review prompts for me,i expect some prompts today,ok? 0.0**

**Naw,i'm ok with not getting any,but please do suggest. ;)**

**I will also make sure you are given credit for your prompt and ideas.**

**Hope to start writing soon!**

**I got 10 slots to fill!**


End file.
